Mirai Nikki re:Birth
by MitiaraMit
Summary: Alternate Universe Story. Atena Kurage has been chosen to join this Survival Game as the Fifth Diary Owner. However, she has her doubts about being God and winning... "But I must stay strong. I can't let my doubts and fears make me lose and die. I must win, no matter what." [Rated T; Rating May Change]


**Mirai Nikki re:Birth**

—

 **[Author's Notes]**

Hello guys!

My Final Fantasy fic will be on permanent hiatus. I apologize for that, but hey, new fic!

So earlier my mind is wondering, what if the survival game of Mirai Nikki had a very alternate universe? I was thinking…

" _Same survival game concept, different characters, a new God in place of Deus, a new servant in place of Muru Muru, and a protagonist that's not a coward and a crybaby who relies on his lover for protection and lacks confidence, but an average young woman with many doubts about getting to be a new God, yet she stays strong and capable."_

I thought it's a great idea, so what the hell, I'll write it! Some changes: Deus isn't the god here, Muru Muru isn't the servant, and the protagonist isn't the 1st, but the 5th. And that fifth is a woman.

And also, the Twelve Diary Holders aren't based of the Roman Gods, but the Twelve Olympians, aka the Greek Gods. YES. Since this is an Alternate Universe fic, it seems fine with me, but say what do you think about it.

Please read, review and give me some criticism for me to improve my writing!

Without further ado, let's go—Actually, wait!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mirai Nikki, or anything associated with it. However, this fanfic and it's characters are written by me.

There you go. Now let's start with the show!

—

 **[CHAPTER 01] The Start**

—

—I hear something.

Sounds like my alarm. _'But hey, I'm still sleepy, alarm. Don't wake me up.'_ But thinking about that didn't help. The alarm kept buzzing.

I groaned as I move my right arm, my eyes still closed. I touched nothing until I tapped something that felt like a button. Must be the alarm, but I'm not sure. With that in my mind, I just pushed it.

The buzzing sound stopped. So that button thing must be the alarm's stop button.

I yawned, my right hand covering my yawning mouth. Then after that, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

It's another day of college. Again. I don't have much problems about going to college, but it's just that—

—Well nevermind. I guess that it doesn't really matter.

And so, I hear laughter from downstairs. The laughing voices are familiar, and I can guess they're my little sisters, Hibiki and Hikari.

I just stood up, wore my slippers and went downstairs. I saw Hibiki… or was she Hikari? Ugh, even as their elder sister, I can't tell them apart. They _really_ look alike.

""You're awake, big sister Atena!"" They said in unison, and I replied back, "Uhh… hey."

Then I saw someone who seems to be reading a newspaper. That person put down the newspaper, and that person… is my elder brother, Tennousei. Then after I sat down on a chair, I looked around to see my mother cooking food. My father is at work today. Since his shift starts early.

I wonder what's cooking…

Then after a few minutes, mother put a plate on the table. It seems we're having French Toast for breakfast. I stood up, grabbed my spoon and fork, sat down again, and put one French Toast on my plate, as Hikari, Hibiki and Tennousei did the same. We said in unison, "Thanks for the food." Then after that, we ate our toast.

After preparing my things, dressing up, and bidding my family goodbye, I walk out of the house. I'll go to college now…

—

My phone buzzed. I received a text message, but I realized that it's just a spam message. I deleted it after that. "Hmph."

Then I heard mutters and rumors from the people around me. I didn't mind them, and just looked at my desk. I memorized every inch of my desk and I just counted using my fingers, since there's nothing much I can do—

—Suddenly, the bell rings. Class is about to start.

—

Class is over at last.

Minutes passed, and finally I reach my home. I knocked at the door. "Hello?" I asked. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh, welcome home, Big Sis Atena!" It was… I'm guessing it's Hibiki, but I actually don't know if she's Hibiki or Hikari. I just can't tell them apart.

I just replied back, "Thank you, Hibiki—"

"My name is Hikari, Big Sis!"

"Oh, sorry. I meant Hikari. I'm sorry," I said after Hikari corrected me and as I entered my home. I put my short bag on a chair and asked, "Is mother here?"

"She's asleep now," Hikari shrugged. "But there's sashimi as dinner."

"Oh, okay," I smiled, grabbed my bag, then went upstairs. As I reached the door leading to my room, I opened the door and entered the room.

—

—I'm about to sleep.

I already ate dinner, dressed up, brushed my teeth and stuff.

And so, I close my eyes—

—Wait, I hear a voice. A strange voice, which sound masculine and deep, and a bit echoing. It said, _**"Atena…"**_

My eyes widened. "Eh? W-Who's that?" I stutter. This voice… must be my imagination.

" _ **Atena… my name is Chrono, the God of Time and Space."**_

"G-God of… Time and… Space?"

Am I talking to a God? Or am I just hallucinating? "Why? What do you want from me?"

" _ **Would you change yourself if you could? Do you want to be more powerful? Do you want for you to be able to do many things?"**_

I kept myself quiet. But despite replying nothing, Chrono continued…

"… _ **Very well, I shall grant you the future."**_

On the spur of the moment, my phone rung. I grabbed my phone and checked out what the text message is about. It says that I received the message from Chrono. What does it mean…?

"What are you planning to do, Chrono?"

" _ **A game. A game that's interesting."**_

Upon hearing his reply, I shrugged. "Okay. If you say so…"

—

The next day. After that conversation with Chrono, I couldn't help but stare at my diary. Suddenly there's the school girl-bully, Kirimi Akira, one of the school's greatest bullies.

"Hey Jellyfish!" Kirimi says the "insult name" she gave me. "How's your average life?"

"… Hey, I didn't do a thing to you. Why are you insulting me?"

—Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

"Oh? Another spam message, huh?"

No it isn't a spam message… It's actually…

 **[18:14] «Kirimi Akira»'s parents divorced because of her, because of her rude attitude and that her parents are fighting who raised her like that. She is also sensitive about her weight, which is 64 kg.**

Is this the future diary? That Chrono told me about?

"… Well…" I muttered. Kirimi and her companions looked at me with squinty eyes, then I continued, "It's your fault that your parents divorced, and you can't see your father anymore."

"S-Shut up!"

"And is your weight around 64 kilograms?" I smirked How overweight, for your height…"

"H-hey!"

"Wow," I smirked again. "I didn't know about this… hehe…"

Kirimi Akira teared up and ran, crying. She even sounded like a cow. "Hmph," I made a sound as her companions stared at me with wide mouths and eyes.

—

It's already night, and Chrono called a meeting of the diary owners. There were eleven other silhouettes, and the twelve of us formed a circle.

"All your diaries predict the future in different ways. Every diary holder is allotted a number from one to twelve and are alluded to by their titles. Until their actual identities are found through the diaries, the diary holders are alluded to by their titles. I, Chrono and Mina Mika, my servant, will not interfere with the actions of the game. I will leave that to you, diary owners," Chrono explained.

"On the off chance that your diary gets broken, then the diary owner will be erased through existence and expelled from the game. No diary owners are allowed to quit the game. You are chosen to participate, and you shall participate in this game, no exceptions. When only one diary owner is the only one left, then the game will officially end. That person shall be my successor, the new God."

"You only have 90 days. After those 90 days, and no one has won yet, then the world will end."

Moments passed by. The meeting was about to be over. The silhouettes of the other diary owners faded away. I heard some mumbles, but I can't translate to myself about what they said. Some time later, I found myself fade away…

—

 **Diary Owners Revealed:** 1/12

—

 **[Author's Notes]**

Is it good or not? Please leave a review!

This was pretty short… but I'm still happy. And I just realized I'm better with first-person POVs.

Keep an eye on Kirimi Akira, she'll have something to do with the story… *grins and winks*

You might be thinking, _"Meh, it's just the canon story with different characters and a different setting."_ The concept of the survival game _**is**_ the same with the canon, however, how the survival game goes on, it's different.

I just introduced Atena as the 5th Diary Holder. The 1st will be someone else. However, 1st won't be the protagonist, but 5th, aka Atena. The new original cast will have some similarities with their "Dii Consentes" counterparts, but there are some differences as well, since I based them off more from the Greek God/Goddess they represent instead of the canon cast.

That "against the bully" scene wasn't that good to me, but I'm still happy writing this. So happy. Oh so happy. *grins more*

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you at Chapter 02! Bye now!


End file.
